


You Might Think (But Don't Think)

by sadieb798



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, American Airlines, Bucky and Tony are obnoxious, Conversations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Fanfiction, Interfering Best Friends, M/M, Meddling, Original Character(s), POV Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson is So Done, Tony and Bucky think they know everything, Winter Iron - Freeform, american falcon, just temporarily acquired, no children were actually kidnapped, offscreen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: “Oh my God,” Sam breathes. “You guys kidnapped a baby.”





	You Might Think (But Don't Think)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Next WinterIron Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752930) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix). 



> Inspired by the first chapter of The New Winter Iron Collection and my correspondence with Potrix:
> 
> _You know they both Steve and Sam started looking into adoption after this, without telling each other. Both convinced it's still too early to talk about kids, but both totally into the idea of having a family with each other. Meanwhile, Bucky is about to steal a baby because, for some reason, they both always whine at him about this, and he's 100% done with these dumb idiots._
> 
> With thanks to Potrix for the idea, the source material, and your encouragement - your Winter Iron shenanigans are a gift to us all. Thanks to [betheproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheproof/pseuds/betheproof) for giving this an extra once-over!

It’s the fifth adoption website Sam’s started looking at today.

He rests his chin in the palm of his hand as he scrolls through all the information. He jots down anything he finds useful on the notepad at his elbow.

“Just talk to Steve about this already, wouldja?” Bucky tells him from the other end of the phone that Sam's got tucked between his shoulder and jaw. “You’re driving me nuts.”

“I've already _told_ you, Bucky,” Sam sighs, exasperated. “It's too early to talk about kids - we've been dating for a year and a half!”

“And you've known each other for three,” Bucky’s swift to remind him.

“And exactly _how_ many times have you and Steve watched your niece and nephew?” Tony interjects, and Sam hadn’t known they were together.

He sighs louder, and gives in to the urge to hang his head in defeat. “Too many times to count,” he acquiesces.

Tony hums on the other line and Sam can practically _see_ Bucky shaking his head.

“But _watching_ someone else’s kids isn’t the same as _raising_ your own,” Sam reminds them pointedly.

“Psh,” Tony says dismissively. “I have it on good authority that Bucky-Bear and I were perfect angels while we were tikes.”

“And just _how_ many of those PB&J’s did you force Steve to make for Bucky’s lunch until they met your standards, Tony?” Sam teases, his lips quirking up in amusement.

“We all agreed we were never going to speak of that again,” Tony practically screeches, his voice high and embarrassed. Sam chuckles.

“I loved every bite of those sandwiches,” he hears Bucky murmur affectionately. He rolls his eyes when Tony coos.

“You guys are gross,” Sam informs them, leaning back in his chair. “This relationship has changed you.”

“Enough about being jealous of our perfect happiness,” Tony scolds, “you’re putting us off-topic on purpose.”

“Point is, Sam, do us both a favor and talk to Steve,” Bucky says, “before I kill you both.”

“You love us too much to do that,” Sam states and his friend hums noncommittally.

There’s a knock at the door that draws Sam’s attention away from the conversation. Frowning, he gets up from his seat at the kitchen counter and makes his way to the entry hall.

“Look, just let me do this my own way and in my own time, okay?” he asks as he approaches his front door and puts a hand on the knob. “For once I don’t want any magical interference, or bored billionaires, or nosey spies to back me into a corner and force me to - ”

He opens the door, and standing out in his hallway are Tony and Bucky with a baby in his arms. Sam blinks.

The baby is more a toddler than anything else, shirt and pants color coordinated in a teal blue. The shirt has a cartoon manatee, and there are tiny dark blue sneakers on their feet. The toddler’s skin is as light as cocoa, with dark cinnamon hair and big pretty blue eyes that meet Sam’s.

“Bah,” the toddler says around a yellow pacifier.

“Surprise,” Tony sings, giving a little jazz hands wave at the baby in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Oh my God,” Sam breathes, shocked back to life and lowering his cell phone. He can’t _believe_ what he’s seeing; his hand latches onto the edge of his door automatically to keep himself from falling over. “You guys kidnapped a baby.”

Bucky’s nose wrinkles in distaste. “Not kidnapped,” he corrects, insulted.

“ _Definitely_ not kidnapped,” Tony agrees with a decisive nod. He waltzes breezily into Sam’s apartment with Bucky at his heels, acting like he hasn’t got a care in the world. “We borrowed him.”

“Oh my God, you guys _kidnapped_ a _baby_ ,” Sam reiterates, shutting the door quickly and whirling around to face them.

It’s surreal is what is is. His two friends standing in his apartment, an - admittedly - adorable toddler tucked in the crook of Bucky’s arm, calm like being held by the Winter Soldier isn’t even a blip on his radar. Beside him, Tony fucking Stark stands with his arms crossed over his chest and Sam notices the bursting diaper bag slung over one shoulder.

“You already _said_ that,” Bucky, the jerk, points out.

“He also _isn’t_ a baby,” Tony cuts in. He steps closer to the toddler and takes the kid’s tiny hand in his. “Ben here is almost two,” he says, confirming Sam’s assessment.

“What the fu - _uh -_ dge were you two _thinking?”_ Sam almost shouts, but his eyes flick over to the toddler and he lowers his voice mid-shout. The toddler, Ben, puts his other hand behind his head and leans back against Bucky’s broad chest, sucking on his pacifier. Completely relaxed with the world.

Bucky rolls his eyes at Sam’s question, but it’s Tony who answers. “We were _thinking_ , ‘hey our friends whom we love very much, and helped bring us together, need some help, let’s give them a little push’.”

Sam scowls, _officially_ unamused. Bucky readjusts his grip on Ben until he’s got both hands underneath the toddler’s armpits. He holds him out to Sam.

“Here’s your push,” Bucky says. Sam blinks; he can feel his mouth opening and closing like a fish’s, and he stares dumbfoundedly at the toddler. Ben just rolls his head forward and kicks his little feet in the air.

“Gack,” he declares intelligently.

“Are you _kidding me?”_ Sam nearly screeches. Anxious about the toddler’s safety, Sam’s hands automatically reach for him, his big fingers gripping Ben’s squishy waist. Sam rests him on a hip and starts to bounce. Ben just stares at Sam like he’s a new toy to play with and reaches up to touch his face. “I’m _not_ taking this _baby -_ his parents are probably _worried sick - ”_

He’s cut off when the front door knob turns and starts to open.

The three adults and toddler turn their heads to face the newcomer, and Sam’s heart stops beating in his chest.

But instead of the cops like Sam had been afraid of, it’s his boyfriend. Steve is standing at his doorway, a big bouquet of red roses in his left hand, dressed in a tailored deep indigo suit with a frankly _unfairly_ tight light blue button-down shirt underneath, and shiny black shoes. He’s been growing out his golden blond hair, and now it’s slicked back, with only a few loose strands falling in his bright eyes. His face is open with love and adoration, he breaks out into a big goofy grin when he sees Sam.

Sam wants to kill their friends.

"Hey, I was just - ” Steve starts until he takes in the scene in front of him. He blinks, stopping in his tracks. He looks from Tony to Bucky, to Sam and Ben, and back again.

Finally his gaze settles on Ben and he blinks. “There’s a baby in here,” he says like Sam doesn’t know, hasn’t known for the past five minutes.

“Excellent observation skills,” Tony praises, smirking with pride, and Bucky nods, a smile curling his lips. Steve blinks at them before turning back to Sam for an explanation.

“Idiot one and two brought Ben over,” Sam answers, indicating the toddler in his arms. The toddler in question looks at the new playmate with inquisitive eyes.

Steve’s own blue orbs widen and his eyebrows shoot up his forehead. “You two _kidnapped_ a _baby?”_ he exclaims, whirling around to face their friends.

“We did _not_ kidnap Ben,” Bucky huffs indignantly, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

“Ben _happens_ to be the son of a SI employee who was more than happy to have him off her hands for a little while,” Tony replies, smiling smugly and brown eyes sparkling. Steve raises a disbelieving eyebrow.

“And does she just _happen_ to know where it was you were taking him?” he asks.

The sparkle in Tony’s eyes snuffs out, and Bucky’s face pales. They go eerily still, and for a beat that lasts too long, neither of them say anything. Sam rests his forehead against Ben’s and sighs heavily.

“No,” Ben informs them around his pacifier, and Sam hears Steve huff a laugh, making his heart do barrel rolls in his chest.

“You know, now that I think about it - ” Tony starts, whipping out his phone before turning back for the door.

“We’re going,” Bucky confirms, reaching for the toddler and gently extricating him from Sam’s arms. There’s an inexplicable pang of loss in Sam’s chest, and he can feel his heart sinking. _This is ridiculous,_ he thinks in exasperation, and shakes his head.

Steve steps to the side, allowing their two idiot friends passage to the door. Tony gets there first and holds it open for Bucky and the baby. Ben is peeking over Bucky’s shoulder, his tiny fist clutching the shirtsleeve.

“Bah,” he says to Steve, letting the sleeve go and waving his small hand.

Sam looks over at his boyfriend, and his eyebrows lift in surprise. There’s honest adoration on Steve’s face, blue eyes half-lidded with longing, and there’s nothing short of affection in the corner of his pink lips. Sam’s heart skips a beat.

“Bye,” Steve tells Ben, smiling softly as he takes the toddler’s small hand in his and gives it a firm shake before letting go.

Bucky twists his head to look at the two of them, his clear blue eyes evaluating them.

“You know,” he starts drolly and Sam tilts his head curiously. “If you two just _talked_ to each other about kids instead of _whining_ to me, none of this woulda happened.”

Sam’s jaw drops, and he feels Steve stiffen beside him.

“Come along, darling,” Tony sing-songs and with that last parting shot, they exit Sam’s apartment like a tornado: sweeping them up and leaving behind destruction.

For a few minutes, neither Sam nor Steve say anything. Finally Sam takes a deep breath, and turns to face his boyfriend. But he’s stopped short, his breath escaping his lungs when he finds serious blue eyes staring back at him.

“I wanna have kids with you,” Steve tells him frankly, his face startlingly calm. Sam takes a sharp breath, and it feels like he’s soaring.

“Steve,” Sam starts, and he can feel his lips twitching upwards into a smile. He raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Have you been talking to Bucky about kids too?”

Steve huffs an embarrassed laugh, and he blushes adorably, lowering the roses to his side. “More like _crying_ to him about it,” he admits with a sheepish grin.

Sam feels both eyebrows climb up his head. “How long have you been thinking about this?” he asks, curious, as he takes a few steps closer towards his boyfriend.

“About an hour after Tony and Bucky turned back into adults,” Steve replies with a shrug. Sam feels warmth flood his chest.

“So what’s all this for?” he asks, gesturing to the roses. Steve looks at them as though he’d forgotten their existence before presenting the bouquet to Sam.

“For you,” he answers, his voice coming out like a purr.

“Oh,” Sam coos, taking the flowers and giving them a dutiful sniff. “Mmm,” he hums contentedly. “Still doesn’t answer my question though,” he adds, peering up at Steve from beneath his lashes. “What were you gonna do?”

Steve prowls closer, his body language taking on a tiger’s, and heated blue eyes arresting Sam’s. “I was gonna take you out, wine and dine my fella,” he starts, reaching for Sam and tracing tantalizing fingers up his sides. Steve settles his hands on Sam’s hips and draws him flush against his chest. “Bring you back here,” he murmurs against Sam’s ear, the hot air sending a shiver down Sam’s spine. “And make you scream my name.”

Heat ignites Sam’s core and he groans. “And then?” he asks, his voice raspy.

“And then I’d try to persuade you to think about having kids with me,” Steve finishes.

Sam blinks in surprise and then bursts out laughing. He rests his forehead against Steve’s chest, laughing until he’s breathless; he can feel his boyfriend’s answering chuckle against his cheek. Steve’s hands rest along his back, and Sam’s so happy he could burst.

“ _That_ was your big plan?” he asks, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and giving him a squeeze. “Seduce me into having kids? You _know_ I’m not equipped for that, right?”

“And it would have worked too if it weren’t for those meddling friends of ours,” Steve replies with a playful growl and Sam snorts. “Ever since they got together, they just think they know better than everybody else,” Steve tacks on with a weary sigh.

“You know you don’t have to persuade me,” Sam tells him, lifting his head and staring up into Steve’s inquisitive blue eyes.

“No?” asks Steve, lifting a hand and brushing his fair fingers along Sam’s brow.

“No,” confirms Sam with a shake of his head. He gives his boyfriend a soft smile. “I wanna start a family with you too.”

Steve’s answering smile is bright enough to outshine the sun. His arms tighten around Sam, stealing his breath, before swooping down and claiming his lips in a searing kiss.

They have a lot to talk about - Sam’s determined that an _actual_ conversation is going to be had to figure everything out - but it can wait. Right now he lets himself get caught up in his and Steve’s happiness. After all, there are more _pressing_ matters that demand his immediate attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [Let's Have A Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdGEi2V6PYM) by the Candy Butchers.
> 
> Got a prompt? My writing tumblr's [here](https://sarahswritersblock.tumblr.com/)! Regular tumblr [here](https://sadieb798.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
